


Outstanding

by Tarlan



Category: Boa vs. Python (2004), Thoughtcrimes (2003)
Genre: Angst, Hewligan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The death of an FBI agent at the hands of a group led by a man who'd been known for his gun running and unproved terrorist activities brings Brendan to Elkins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Meets **hewligan_100** prompt 002 Center

The Longreen Snake Reserve was at the very center of the town, which seemed a little disconcerting to Brendan following the most recent media coverage on giant snakes attacking and eating people in Philadelphia. The queue of people lined up to gain entry obviously didn't share his concern. Probably the opposite, with their imaginations fired up like those who wanted to see the man-eating tiger at the zoo. Of course, they had a reason for coming that went beyond seeing an ordinary snake. They wanted to see the one Dr. Emmett called Betty; one of the largest snakes in captivity--and possibly in existence, hopefully.

Brendan gained a few disgruntled looks as he walked passed the waiting crowd to the entrance. He flashed his badge at the harassed ticket clerk, seeing her eyes widen a fraction.

"Special Agent Brendan Dean to see Dr. Emmett," Brendan stated even though identifying himself didn't seem to be necessary as she was reaching for the telephone before he had finished speaking. She had accepted his badge at face value, acting as if she had been expecting him.

While she waited for the person at the end of the line to pick up, he watched her give an apologetic smile to the customer who should have been next but the flush on her face and the way her pupils dilated showed that she wasn't averse to being interrupted by him. He gained that reaction quite a lot, and had never really figured out what it meant until Freya provided details of the lust-filled thoughts that accompanied the coy smiles. Now it was a little embarrassing knowing that some people looked at him and thought he was hot when he'd thought their rapt attention had been out of respect for his rank and occupation. Still, if it meant he didn't have to wait in line to see Dr. Emmett then who was he to complain?

"Dr. Emmett. There's a government agent here to see you."

Putting down the phone she smiled weakly. "Dr. Emmett has asked you to wait in his office." She gave him directions and he felt her eyes on him as he walked away, knowing she only turned her attention back to the next customer when the man started to whine about the long wait.

Without conscious thought, Brendan took in every detail as he walked along the corridor and then up a short flight of stairs to the office. Over the years he had come to rely on that particular innate skill, and coupled with Freya's telepathy, that had made them a formidable team. He heard Dr. Emmett long before he reached the threshold and paused for a moment, registering the stress in the doctor's voice as he held a one-sided conversation.

"No, I don't want you to give a lecture, Jeff. I just want you to make sure no one bangs on the glass."

He seemed to register Brendan's arrival and turned, blue eyes widening and mouth drooping lower on one side of his face but Brendan had a feeling Emmett wasn't really seeing him at all, for he was too intensely focused on his conversation. However, as Emmett turned away again, it gave Brendan a chance to study the other man, and he had to admit he was glad Freya wasn't around to read his mind as he had a feeling she would be punching him on the arm and telling him to tone down the fireworks. Emmett was hot. All broad shoulders tapering down a strong back to a beautifully curved ass. Brendan knew this wasn't the physique of a man that exercised regularly in a gym, but one who worked hard with heavy objects...like very large snakes. Brendan had held one in a zoo once and had been surprised by how heavy it was.

"Yes. The glass." Emmett rolled his eyes. "Yes. Good. Keep up the good work." The cordless phone went back onto its cradle and Emmett took a deep breath and let it out slowly before giving Brendan a tight smile. Sadly, if Emmett thought Brendan was hot then he was hiding it pretty well, but then, he wasn't exactly showing much in the way of respect either. "If you're here to borrow Betty again then the answer's no. She hasn't recovered from last loan...yet."

"Actually, I'm here to go over your statement regarding Special Agent Sharpe."

Brendan doubted the sorrow that had turned the eyes a liquid blue could be faked so easily, revealing a depth of empathy that Brendan hadn't really expected. It had been easy to make the assumption that Emmett would be as cold as the creatures he studied. Emmett sank down into the seat behind his desk while indicating for Brendan to take the one opposite.

"What do you need to know?"

"I'm trying to build up a picture of what happened. I have the transcript from your interview with Agent Koznetova but wanted to check you hadn't recalled any new details since then."

Brendan had been surprised and a little annoyed to be given this assignment, and told to take a few days afterwards, but he guessed they wanted to keep him out of trouble while Freya was spending time with Dr. Welles, honing her telepathic skills. Also, investigating the death of any federal agent was of paramount importance, especially as Sharpe had been killed by someone taking orders from Broddick--a man that Brendan and Freya had started investigating over his questionable ties with certain international paramilitary organizations. That investigation had come to an abrupt halt with Broddick's death--torn apart between two giant, battling snakes. It didn't help that Brendan had known Sharpe, admittedly not all that well, but they had collaborated over another case a few years earlier, and Brendan never forgot anything.

Emmett stared for a moment but Brendan could see his thoughts were turned inwards; he refocused on Brendan, blinking rapidly as if he had actually noticed him for the first time. Brendan twitched his lips as he saw the first sign of interest that went beyond professional, but then Emmett seemed to pull himself back together.

"Would it help if I went through those final moments again?"

Brendan nodded.

"Okay, okay." He took a deep breath as he gathered his thoughts. "After the two surviving soldiers escaped, we carried on tracking Betty. We worked out a plan to trap both snakes in the reservoir by flooding the overflow tunnels, forcing them in that direction." He smiled weakly. "Idea was to send someone in with tranquillizer darts and take both snakes alive." He paused. "Monica picked up three new signals and Agent Sharpe called his agent on the surface to ask if she'd sent people into the tunnels." He shook his head. "Didn't get an answer but we knew we only had three minutes to reach them and get them to safety." He paused again and Brendan knew from the down-turn on both sides of his mouth that this was when it had happened. "We came to a junction. I stepped one way but Monica said it was the opposite direction. Agent Sharpe was...there. Said, _I got this_ , and led the way. Stepped out and..." Emmett stared hard into Brendan's eyes. "If I'd be in the lead...then that would have been me."

"Who shot him?"

Emmett shook his head and shrugged. "There were three men. All armed but... He jerked back from the first shot. I don't know much about guns but it sounded different from the shots that came soon after the Python attacked." He frowned. "Two of them were dressed the same in bright orange jackets. One older, one younger...father and son. I think it was the third guy who shot him. The one who hung back after... The one the python attacked."

"We think his name was Foley." Brendan pulled out a photo and slid it across the desk towards Emmett. He watched as Emmett studied the photo intently but knew from Emmett's body language that he recognized him.

"Yeah. That's the guy that got snatched and dragged away."

"One Shot Foley."

"Hmm?" Emmett looked up from the photo, his eyes haunted.

"That's what he liked to call himself. Said a kill should take one shot only."

Emmett snorted derisively. "Yeah, well that's all he took to kill Agent Sharpe."

"I have one more question to ask." Brendan took a breath for this one, uncertain how Emmett would react. "Was it an instant kill?"

Emmett shook his head slowly. "No. I dropped down beside him and... He was looking right at me when he died moments later." Emmett looked directly into Brendan's eyes. "We had no choice but to leave him...his body behind."

Brendan nodded because it matched all the facts presented by Agent Koznetova and the marine doctor. He smiled reassuringly. "That's all I needed to know, Dr. Emmett."

Emmett nodded but Brendan could see he was still dazed and disturbed from the events of less than a week earlier. A small huff of derision and Emmett was cocking his head towards his office door.

"It's mayhem out there. All these people suddenly interested in seeing my snakes." He trailed off. "My guys are not used to crowd control, and the visitors want a reaction from the snakes like they're performing dogs...or something."

"Banging on the glass," Brendan stated, understanding the call he'd interrupted earlier.

Emmett's eyes widened, hands rising defensively. "Not that it's a bad thing as heaven knows I need the money to keep this place running and fund my research. Grant money only goes so far. My accountant says I should milk the incident for every cent I can get while it lasts but..."

"But people died."

Emmett nodded. "And more die every day while my research is put on hold."

Brendan knew the interview had come to an end and yet he was strangely reluctant to leave. He wondered if anyone had offered Emmett any counseling because Brendan knew he'd feel pretty disturbed if he saw someone torn apart or eaten alive by giant snakes right in front of him. Or maybe Emmett had managed to compartmentalize those deaths from years of watching snakes hunt and feed. From the haunted look in Emmett's eyes, Brendan doubted that though.

"Is there a restaurant around here? I had to catch an early flight. Didn't have time for breakfast."

"Well, there's a Starbuck's about a block away."

"Join me," Brendan asked quietly and saw Emmett hesitate, torn between wanting to get away and needing to stay to deal with the sudden influx of visitors to the center.

"You have a cell, don't you? And it's a block away?"

It seemed to be all the reassurance Emmett needed as, moments later, they were walking through a side entrance towards the familiar Starbuck's sign. Brendan felt a little dismayed when he saw the queue that stretched through the coffee shop and out the door, and every table looked full. The girl behind the counter smiled brightly and waved at them, telling them to come further in.

"Wasn't sure we'd see you today, Emmett. Looks like you've drawn quite a crowd." She handed over a large coffee. "I saved you the usual table at the back just in case," and smiled at Brendan. "What can I get you?"

"Ellie, anytime you want to quit here and work for me--"

"Snakes, Emmett! Snakes!"

Emmett shook his head and smiled. With a large coffee in hand, Brendan followed him to the very back where a single comfy chair had been left with a reserved notice. Ellie appeared with another chair and squashed them close together in the crowded corner. She nudged Emmett as she headed back to the serving counter, overhearing her whisper, "He's cute."

Emmett flushed slightly pink. "Don't mind Ellie."

"No problem." No problem at all, Brendan added silently, because it confirmed what Brendan had seen before in Emmett's eyes was a spark of interest and, for once, Brendan kind of liked it.

****

**Epilogue:**

Looking back years later, as he lay sprawled half across his lover in the early morning, Brendan wondered at the chain of events that had led him to Elkins, and to Emmett. He could have refused the original assignment, could have ignored the haunted look in Emmett's eyes and left him to seek help elsewhere. He could have returned to his lonely apartment that first day rather than taking up Emmett's offer of his guest room--because all the hotels were full of people wanting to see the _big snake_.

He could have said, "No," when Emmett kissed him so tentatively and asked if he was okay with that. But he had been okay with the slide of lips and naked skin, with the butterfly kisses that grew more ardent as passion grew between them.

One time he wondered out loud what Agent Sharpe would have thought of having been the catalyst in their relationship.

Emmett's reply had been, "Outstanding."

END


End file.
